


Her Smile Could Light Up A Room

by Dimwittedsimp



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace is aquaphobic, Age Difference, Bi Ace, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Making Love, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, bi reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimwittedsimp/pseuds/Dimwittedsimp
Summary: Ace, another one of Townsville's resident baddies, never took himself as the romantic type. That is until finds his priorities twisted when he begins to fall in love with a peculiar young lady. He sees her as an absolute angel, but little does he know that his angel has been through hell and back.(Ace is such a simp in this lmao)
Relationships: Ace Copular/Buttercup Utonium, Ace Copular/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an x reader, but theres certain things like physical features or particular interests that are specific to my character in mind. Just use your imagination I suppose XD
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Daddy Issues Drug Use, and Sexual Harassment in the first chapter. Ace and the reader in mind also have a significant age gap, but are both consenting adults.

I glance over the puffy clouds and blue skies. A familiar shape settles on my eyes. Townsville.

I had spent a few months playing bass for Gorillaz while my old buddy Murdoc was sent up the river. However, when there's a will, there's a way and Murdoc always has a way. He came back and I continued in the band as the tour bus driver and I even got to still play for some concerts. Murdoc hadn't picked up on all The Now Now bass lines so I'd occasionally step on stage. 

I should be very happy. I mean, I just played for fucking GORILLAZ! Not to mention with the money I got from playing for them I'll probably not even have to work another day in my life. I still somehow find myself in a mental pickle. 

Yes I gained press. But I was back in Townsville, and here I'm just the same old Ace. The Ace that's notorious for disturbing the peace and just being a downright hoodlum. It's strange really. Around about 24ish years old I decided to calm down on the criminal lifestyle, but people only saw me and the boys as trouble even after. I can't really blame em for it, we were horrible. It's just sad I guess. Not that I'd ever show it.

___________

My cab pulls up to my old apartment complex that the boys and I live in. I know what some of yous might be thinkin, "Ace, you just got bank, why are you still living in subsidized housing?" The truth is, I prefer it. I love money but I ain't looking to be on some Morbucks level high-end rich kid.

Not to get all sappy and shit but I did miss my guys. I grew up with em. They were all family to me. I found myself developing a rather introverted behavior being in Gorillaz, I missed talking to folks.

I enter the building and head up the creeky stairs. I knock on the door to my place and it opens almost instantly.

"BOSSSSSS!" Snake exclaims.

"Aye, man. How's it been?"

"Itsss been alright, though it's been a bitch to keep up our rent."

"Well, from here on out we won't have to worry about that."

"Oh, mírate, Mr. Money Bags over here," Arturo chimes in. 

"Yea, yea, relax you fools."

The boys gather around me. They all start asking questions about my time in the band, though they're mostly interested in the fact that we were no longer going to be poor kids. 

After cracking up some jokes and playing a couple rounds of Texas Hold-Em, the boys and I decided to hit up the bar. They called it a celebration for my return, I call it an excuse to just get drunk.

I haven't drank in a long time. You'd assume I'd had a couple crazy nights with Gorillaz while, but I was clean nearly the whole time (except for the shrooms we took during shooting Tranz. That shit was crazy). 

A couple years ago I had unfortunately developed feelings for a local green-eyed-gal. Buttercup. Yeah I know. "Well, Ace, didn't you use her back in 98 and nearly kill her sisters?" 

Well, yea, but in my defense I never intended anything romantic with her or anything weird like that, I aint no pedo. It was rather a taking advantage of a situation for my own benefit and any evil douche such as myself would've done it. 

I met up with her again at a party. Some guys had gotten in a brawl and the Powerpuff Girls were quick to resolve it. Buttercup noticed me and almost took my head off until Blossom mentioned the fact that I hadn't committed a heavy crime for years. She definitely caught my eye. She was older, more mature, yet with the same fire in her spirit. 

I fell. And I fell hard. Her and I had gotten to know each other more after that day. The newer versions of each other. I loved her. More than anything. Like ya know that kinda love that makes you feel like your blood is hot and yet you somehow feel completely happy. I think she loved me back, but I'm not too sure. 

I never took myself as the romantic type, but yet there I was. Don't get me wrong, I had played around with girls and boys in the past but it was nearly always purely sexual. 

But with her stuck up family and her petty excuse for a dad puppeting her around, she and I wouldn't last. They told her that I was a bad influence and nothing but trouble. Maybe they were right. 

It took me so long to get over her. I was so fucking depressed after we broke up. I began to drink. A lot. I also became very addicted to coke and many other drugs. It was the only thing that could block out those feelings. It hurt. So much. A lot worse than I had ever expected. 

I also started sleeping around like a fucking rabbit. Fucking every man and woman I saw left and right. Prostitutes and the bunch. I even got the clap because I was having unprotected sex so much (thankfully that shit got taken care of. Hurts my dick just thinking about it). Thankfully I never got anyone pregnant. 

I was in a bad way. It was the boys that pulled me out of it. They saw how I was and helped with no hesitation. They sent me to AA, which I was digging a little bit but there's so much religion associated with it that I lost interest. I recovered though, but it took a long time. 

_______________

We arrived at the Spades Bar. My old favorite. I'll admit it was mostly for the namesake, though. The boys and I hot out of my Oldsmobile Delta 88 and headed inside. 

We made our way over to the bar and ordered some drinks. I got a normal beer, figured I'd take it slow. I sip off of my bottle and feel the burning sensation running down my throat. Admittedly, I had missed this feeling. 

Time passes and a few beers in, the boys are drunk. Somehow, I'm not. I was always able to hold my liquor very well. The guys are laughing and joking around, but I'm not really in the most cheerful mood. 

"Get the fuck off of me!"

I hear a voice that I assumed belonged to a woman. My heart rate excellerates when I realize what is potentially going down and I slam down my beer so hard the bottle nearly breaks. I rush to the bathrooms and hear deep laughter from the girls restroom.

I bust in to find two large men feeling up a small girl with dyed hair. The tall one was grabbing onto her chest well the shorter guy was attempting to get in her pants. 

I don't even think. The next thing I know I grab the taller man by the back of his shirt and nail him to the ground. He was a huge man, probably 6'5. Not to boost my ego but I was proud for plummeting him down. 

"You fools think you can rape girls, huh?" 

He laughs in my face. "Look at her, it's an invitation." 

She wasn't even wearing anything promiscuous but even if she was it ain't an excuse. My anger fuels even more and I sock him right there. I then grab the other dude and push him out of the restroom. 

The taller guy follows behind me and now we're fighting. I fit in a couple punches, as did they. 

What a lovely comeback to Townsville.

The boys quickly join the fight. The bartender keeps yelling for us to settle down, but I wasn't backing down. With Billy being the size he is, he nearly cracks their skulls open. Snake and Grubber hold open the pub's door, and Billy and I toss them fuckers out. 

"You come around here again and I'll cut your dick off!"

They run scared. Serves em right. 

I turn around from the doorway and see her. The girl they were trying to get their way with. She was very short, no taller than 5 feet. Dainty, almost. Her hair was split dyed, green on one side and black on the other, with bangs falling into her face. Her eyes were a greenish-brown. I was having trouble believing she was really old enough to be in here. She looked pretty young.

Her face was heart breaking. Haunting, even. Her stare was blank as if she'd just witnessed death. I bent to be at her level.

"You okay there, sweetheart?"

She nods. But I can tell she's been disturbed. I want to help her. 

"Hey, darling, how about I take yous home?"

She looks even more anxious when I say that. 

I look over to the boys, "You think yous can walk home?"

"Sure thing bossss." Snake slithers. They were drunk as fuck and I didn't feel like having them be themselves around the girl right now. 

I look and her and jerk my head to jester towards the door. She follows me outside of the bar. 

"Come on, it's probably best to get you somewhere safe."

She enters into the passenger seat of my car and I got into the driver's. I look over at her. Her face maintains it's haunting look, and I can't help but feel sad for her. Before we take off I decide to ask her a couple of questions.

"Where am I taking ya?"

Her head turns to look out the window and she's shaking. I think she's crying, but I can't tell. Her body is stiff.

"I'm assuming you aren't wanting to go home?"

She nods with her face still looking out the window. 

"What's your name, hun?" 

Finally, she turns to look at me. Her eyes are puffy and her face is pouty. 

"Y/N." 

I realize now that this is the first time she's spoken to me. 

"Well, Y/N, I'm Ace. I know I'm a total stranger but you're welcome to crash at my place for the night. Would yous like that?" 

She smiles faintly and replies, "Yes." 

I pull out of the driveway, sliding into the dark road. The car remains silent. Y/N doesn't say a word for almost the whole ride until I hear a very quiet, "Thank you."

I'm taken by surprise at the comment.

"You ain't gotta thank me for that."

"You didn't have to stop them, though."

"Of course I did. Those men were twisted. Who knows what they would've done to you."

Noticing her body tensing up again, I try and distract her a bit. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, love?"

She looks nervous at that question. She sheepishly says, "25."

"Sorry, sweets. I gotta good bullshit detector. Hold old are you, really?" 

"...19." 

"And you snuck into that bar?"

Nodding with a small grin, "Yes."

"Well ain't you a little devil. They card you, though. Gotta fake ID or something?" 

Reaching into her back pocket she pulls out a wallet. She shows me her false ID and I can't help but chuckle. Even the sweetest looking people can give you a run for your money. 

"Is that why you didn't wanna go home?"

"Yea. My mom would've been pissed. She thinks I'm at a friends house. I'm an adult so really I shouldn't worry, but 'her house her rules'."

"Well, I'll be happy to take you home in the morning. You can sleep in my bed for the night, I'll crash on the couch."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

I notice her face flushing up even in the dark lighting of the car. She's very cute..Jesus Ace! Let's just get her to the apartment so that she's safe. 

________________

Creek

"These noisy ass stairs, I swear."

Y/N giggles at that remark. We get up to my door and I put my key in to let us into the apartment. 

"You wanna stay up for a bit? I got ice cream."

Smiling, she gives me another nod. I go towards the freezer to get the ice cream and she goes over to sit down on the couch. I take two ice cream pops out of the fridge and walk towards the couch. Her eyes are locked onto the roaches in the ashtray on my coffee table.

"You smoke?"

"Yea, sorry. I'll put these away."

"No, it's ok. I, uh, do too."

My gaze wonders to her in a confused look. I mean she did sneak into a bar. Weed ain't really anything serious, anyways.

"Not that I'm trying to advocate bad behavior, but, you want me to roll one up?" I ask.

She laughs and nods. She's smiling. An actual smile this time. Her grin gives me a strange feeling. I go over to my room and come back out with my weed and a paper. I grind my weed up and roll out the joint. I offer her it with a lighter. 

Lighting up the joint, the smell of weed fills the room. Thank God I have a medical card, I'd be fucking toast if not. We pass around the joint while diving into our ice cream bars. The weed is hitting us both and she's giggling like crazy. It's adorable. 

"Why do you wear sunglasses inside?" She laughs.

"I just like em. My eyes are also sensitive to light, but you can't tell anyone. " I cackle. "Plus I look rad as fuck."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you green. I don't mean to be insensitive, God knows Townsville has much more abstract looking folks."

"Ah, when me and the boys were about 12 or so, we were living in the dump. One day we found a bottle of some weird chemical. Me and the boys decided to drink it, because we were dumbasses. Long story short, I've been green ever since." 

"I think it looks cool." 

We both watch TV for a while. A couple hours later I feel a weight on my shoulder. I look over to see her asleep, leaning on my shoulder. I gently lean off of her and proceed to pick her up. I drag her over to my room and lay her down in my bed, tucking her in. 

I sit down on the bed and look at her for a bit. And by a bit, like ten minutes. She looks like an angel. I finally get up and head to the couch, where I'd quickly fall asleep as well.

_______________

I slept for 9 hours, but it felt like 9 minutes. Something inside of me was just anxious to see her again. To see her cute smile. 

Christ, Ace. Getting soft on a girl you just met, holy fuck.

I pull myself off the couch, moving towards my bedroom door. I wanted to open it but thought it would be best to knock. She's a girl, afterall. 

"Come in."

And I do just that. I take one look at her and all of a sudden I feel my chest tighten. Her hair is all messy and she has that morning-groggy look, but it's so fucking admirable. 

"So, uh, do you want me to take yous home?"

"It would probably be best." She says that, but her face says different. It looks gloomy. "Thank you. For letting me stay over."

"No problem, love. I enjoyed your company." 

She smiles again. I smile back. 

I was bummed out that I had to take her home. But I was very glad that I met her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of parental death.

Y/N's POV

In a rotating motion, I focus on the singular sticky spot on the counter. It's been a long day at work, as the cashier at Panera. I really don't understand why people love this place so much. Sure the food is good, but 10 dollars for a sandwich I could just make at home? Fucking nuts, I tell you. 

Sighing, I proceed to go get stock for our restaurant. Straws, cup covers, etc. This job isn't horrible, but I can't say it's exactly exciting. Hell, the most exciting part of this job is being forced to put on a smile when some creepy middle-aged dude hits on me. Customer service sucks ass.

After I finish my stock, I check the time on my watch. I had 20 minutes until I got to clock out. I then look up and am startled to see a customer in front of me. Usually I'd put on a friendly smile and internally degrade the customer I was looking at...

However, this customer was familiar. 

Looking up, I realize who he is. He's a tall man, probably 6 foot 1ish?? It wasn't hard to recognize him with the green complexion and cateye glasses he sported. Ace. The guy who saved me the other night. 

"Y/N??" Ace exclaims with a grin on his face. I take note of his fangs, they're honestly cute. I didn't really notice them when I first met him.

"Ace? What are you doing here?"

"Well this place ain't exactly my scene, but y'all got a mean Broccoli Cheddar soup. Figured I'd stop in while I was in the area. You work here, sweets?"

Sweets. I do remember him giving me multiple nicknames when we met. Love, darling, sweetheart, hun.. I couldn't help but blush a little at that, but I quickly whipped it off.

"Uh..yea. So, a broccoli cheddar soup?"

"That's right."

I take his order and give him the total. He pays me, but he doesn't move along.

"So, when do you get off work?"

"15 minutes."

"Well, if you're up to it, would you like to maybe hang out? Grab a coffee? Or maybe eat here?"

Was he...asking me on a date?? No! Of course not. He just wants to talk, as friends. 

"Sure, I kind of owe you after all."

"Oh, darling, you don't owe me anything. I just wanna get to know ya is all."

His smile was very gentle as was his voice. He spoke with a New Yorker Italian accent, which was sexy enough to just about sweep me off my feet. He was sweet, but I was still a little hesitant towards him. 

"I'd like that."

My shift was finally over. I order myself a Mac and Cheese, and make my way to Ace's table. He's put his sunglasses on top of his head, revealing his brown eyes with a pink sclera. I could tell he'd either smoked or eaten something before this, he was clearly a little stoned. His face lights up when he notices me.

"Hey."

My face flushes. I know he didn't even say much but the look on his face and the tenderness of his voice made my heart beat. 

I wave at him and sit down across from him. His gaze doesn't come off of me, but I try and avert my eye contact.

"Thank you again, for the other night," I say.

"For the last time, you don't have to thank me for that. So, tell me a little about yourself."

I decide to tease him a bit, "No you."

He cackles at that. "You're cute. Well, my names Ace."

"I know that."

"Oh, right. Well, I just got back from playing bass for Gorillaz."

"Really?? I knew you looked familiar! I went to the Boston concert."

"For real? Itsa shame we haven't met until now."

"What's it like? Being a celebrity an all?"

"I wouldn't consider myself a celebrity, exactly. But it's nice. I grew up in this town, though. Everyone here is kind of blind to the fact that I did that. Let's just say I don't have a great reputation here."

That comment makes my skin crawl a bit. I wondered if I should be cautious with Ace. But I decide to ask him about it. Better safe than sorry.

"How so?"

"I grew up being apart of this gang. The Gangreen Gang. We were hooligans, but most of the crimes we committed were because we were homeless. We were poor, so the only way we could really provide for ourselves was by stealing. We also did other petty shit; vandalism, bullying little kids. The Powerpuff Girls were all over us. I ain't proud of it. But ya can't really change the past."

The weight I had relieves a little bit hearing that. But I still didn't want to be too careful with him. 

"But enough about me, what about you?"

"Well, my mom and I moved here a couple years ago."

"What about your dad?"

My heart almost pumps out of my chest at that. I know Ace isn't meaning any trouble, but I always get uneasy by the mention of my father.

"I, uh, have never met him. I tried contacting him once, but he found out I was bisexual. He didn't like that and didn't want to meet me because of it."

"Aw, shucks. I'm sorry about that, love. To be fair, I don't have a good history with my parents either. You're bi?"

"Yea," this is the moment where I expect him to ask some weird questions or be intrusive about my sexuality.

"Me too. Twins, huh?"

Oh. Well, alright.

I giggle at his joke. "I guess so."

His face softens a bit. He leans his head onto his left hand and looks at me some more. I'd usually be creeped the fuck out, but for some reason I felt safe around him. I didn't mind him looking at me.

"Hey, would you like to come hang out at my place? Meet my boys? That's if you ain't got any plans."

He's inviting me over! This was kinda exciting to be honest. I didn't have many friends so I hardly did anything but stay home and go to work. 

"Sure."

We bus our trays, and exit the cafe and into his car we went. 

Creek

The stairs to Ace's apartment were fucking noisy, but I grew up in these type of places. God knows the landlords couldn't give two shits about making their housing homey. 

He opens the door and I see 4 men who are also green. They all sported very distinctable attributes. One was reptilian like, wearing a kangal. One of the others had his tongue hanging out of his mouth with bulgy eyes. Then there was a very short man with an overbite, and a very big man with ginger hair falling in his face. They all looked quirky to a public eye, but considering how my impression of Ace went I wanted to give them a chance.

"Acceeeee!" The slithery one says.

"Hey boys! Playing dominoes, I see?"

"Duh, yuh," the big one comments.

Ace turns his head to me, "You play?"

"Yea, I don't have a lot to bet on though."

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. It's just for fun right now."

"Who's the chica, Ace?" the short one remarks.

"This is Y/N. Y/N, meet Snake, Big Billy, Lil Arturo, and Grubber."

They all in harmony say, "Hey."

"Hello," I wave to them all.

Ace guides me over to the couch where we sit down. He scooches me in close to him, making room for Arturo to sit with us while the rest sit in chairs surrounding the table. 

I notice Snake and Grubber whispering in each others ears, Snake hisses in laughter to whatever Grubber says. Ace raises a brow at them.

"What are you two goobers yammering about?" 

Snake does say a word, but Grubber replies in a raspberry. I don't understand a word he's saying, but everyone except for Ace and I laugh at his remark. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Ace grumbles. 

"Duhhh, Ace has a lady friend over, haha." 

"You enjoy your one eye, don't ya Billy?" 

They all laugh at that. I chuckle along, though I'm a bit confused about what everyone's talking about. I'm assuming they're teasing Ace about having me over. I blush at that idea, but snap out of it quickly. 

"Shesss got our colorsssss too," Snake says gesturing to my hair. 

Am I making friends? With guys who are probably a decade and a half older than me? Better than nothing I suppose. I never really got along with people my age anyway.

We play a few rounds of dominoes, Grubber ends up winning most of the rounds but Ace and I get a couple in.

"Didn't know you were such a gamble, Y/N," Lil Arturo says at me. 

I smile at his kind comment. I'm still scooched up towards Ace. His body is warm and I can't help but admit that I'm loving this. I hadn't ever really had a group to hang with. I was especially enjoying being with Ace. 

I can't believe I'm saying it, but I begin to think about how cute he is. Sure, Ace has a very unique look to him, but I find it attractive. From his long nose which was cute as fuck, crooked fangs, defined jawline, slick hair. He was charming. 

The night starts to creep up on us. All of us are relaxing on the couch, and we watch Boyz In The Hood. I sit next to Ace, like before. Everything is going well; we smoke a bit, and ended up ordering Chipotle. 

I then begin to feel a subtle sensation at the back of my neck. I realize that Ace has placed his arm behind my head. I make a point to try and not notice it, hoping he'll move his arm in even more.

Hehehe…

Faint laughter from behind me catches my attention. I don't get the chance to turn around and see what's happening until I'm startled by a loud-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" 

I jump like I'd seen a ghost and turn to look at Ace. He's drenched and Arturo is holding a cup that I assume had water in it. Everyone is laughing, but Ace appears visibly angry. I feel my heart beating, afraid he's going to get violent.

"What the hell?! You guys know I fucking hate that shit!!"

They continue to laugh but Ace isn't having it. My fear builds a bit more.

"I'm serious you assholes. Don't pull this shit again, you're lucky I don't beat ya ass! All of ya."

He gets up from the couch and stomps towards his bedroom, shoving Arturo out of the way in the process. He slams his door behind him.

I'm now left alone out here and I feel sad. Ace looked very upset, but the guys are blowing it off like some classy prank. I questioned why he was so pissed, it was just water. 

While the boys are distracted by their own laughter, I slowly get up from my seat and walk over to Ace's door. I hesitate to knock, but I do so anyway. 

"Can you pricks just lay off??" I hear him yell from inside.

"It's me," I say, reassuringly.

I don't hear an answer, but a couple seconds in the door opens. Ace is standing there, shirtless. 

"Sorry for yelling, you can come in. Let these asshats have their fun."

I don't really process what he's saying. I'm slightly uncomfortable with him being shirtless, but also kind of delighted. He's slender, yet fairly toned. There's a scar on the right side of his ribs, and I can't help but quickly glimpse at the light happy trail leading down to his… NOPE HOW ABOUT WE DON'T Y/N!!

Entering his room, he closes the door behind me. Ace strolls over to his drawer, finally putting on a dry shirt. I stand sheepishly until he tells me, "You can sit down, ya know? Make yourself at home."

I feel embarrassed. I have a habit of being extremely shy around people. I proceed to sit down on his bed. I remember it's soft cushion from the night I slept here. 

"I'm sorry for losing my cool out there. I love those boys but they can grind my fucking teeth sometimes," Ace apologizes.

"No, it's okay." 

"I can tell it freaked you out a bit, though. I didn't mean to scare you, toots. I wasn't mad at you none, just the guys."

Toots. That's a new one. I like it.

"I understand. I can blow my lid off occasionally, too."

He dries his shades, puts them on its, sits down next to me and reaches for his remote. He turns on the TV and hands me the remote, "Go ahead. Pick something you like."

Why is he so gentle? I grew up with guys like Ace and all they ever did was scream at me or get physical. Or they'd order me around like a maid. 

I'm still puzzled to why Ace got so heated. I think I'd had gotten pissed, too, but I'd realize it was a joke. It really bothered him, though. 

"Can I ask you something."

He directs his eyes to mine, "Course, sweetie."

"Why were you so mad?" 

His face gets a little blank at that question. He stays quiet. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, don't apologize darling. I lost my temper, I'll admit."

"Yea, but you seemed kinda uneasy."

He sighs. Taking off his shades, he breathes out before talking. 

"I, uh, haven't really told anyone before."

"About what?"

With a subtle frown, he turns his head at me. It seems like he was pondering something. He moves in closer to me, but only slightly.

"I'm aquaphobic. And I know that sounds weird. Why would I be a pussy around water, right?" He laughs to lighten the mood, I continue to look at him tenderly. "When I was 8, maybe 7? I couldn't tell ya. I was living with my mother and at the time, her and my father fought. A lot. He'd hit her, yell at her, the whole speal. He was apart of some New York Italian mafia, and with an occupation like that our family was often put in danger."

The look on his face quickly goes from a subtle frown to a deeply disturbed expression. He pauses for a few moments, and then continues.

"My mother had enough one day. She didn't want me to live in his dangerous lifestyle. So she called the police. My father was sent to jail, and we figured we'd be clean from there on out."

He stops again. Pausing for an even longer time. His breathing becomes anxious. I never expected to really see this from him. Granted I just met him, but he seemed so cool and like he had no insecurities. 

"We were at the beach one day, and it was getting late. No one else was there but my mother and I. A, um...a truck pulls into the driveway and these two men come out. All dressed in black with masks. They come over and they took my mother, and uh..."

"They drowned her." 

Oh my God. Trying to process what I had just heard, all I feel is sadness. Not for myself, for Ace. What he had told me broke my heart. 

"They almost did the same to me, but some other people showed up before they could. So they just left me be, figuring cuz I was young that I wouldn't be a threat."

His eyes are red, and not in the same way they usually are. I watch as tears slowly drip down his face. He was hurting, and that hurt me. 

"Ace. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Wiping his tears out of his face with a sniffle, he tries to put a light hearted look on his face. Though I can tell he's still sad. 

"Nah, you don't have to say that. It don't really bug me anymore."

That was clearly a lie.

"I told the guys my mom died but I never told them why. They think I hate water because I don't wanna be clean or something like that. Which isn't true cuz I don't mind a nice shower, but open water or to be spooked by it gets me." 

I don't know what to really do. I felt so bad for him, but I was never great at being sympathetic. The only thing I could do, was take his hand. 

He looks almost shocked when I place my small hand in his bigger one. I then snuggle in and lay my other hand on his chest. I wasn't exactly thinking about what I was doing. I pull him in for a hug. The only words I manage to make out are, "I'm sorry."

I knew he didn't want me saying that, but it was all I could. I do my best to give him a comforting embrace, though with me being much smaller than him it kinda came out silly. I squeeze him tight, and I can hear his heart beating. His hand runs through my hair, and he pulls me in even closer. 

Looking up into his eyes, I give him a reassuring glance. I understood what it was like to go through hell. It made me sad that this happened to him. He smiles at me softly. 

His head shifts farther down, his eyes still locked on mine. He places his hand that was running through my hair around my waist, and slowly leans in.

Without hesitation, I let what was going to happen, happen. His breath is short and quiet. His face dimly lightened by his bedroom lantern.. Slower and slower he continues to lean down to my level until his lips settle on mine. My heart is beating like crazy, yet I feel calm. I lock my lips with his, and he kisses me passionately. Reaching to the back of my neck, he caresses my hair, pulling me into his hot embrace. His tongue makes its way into my mouth, but he isn't rough. His lips have a loving emotion to them, and I find myself in a foggy daze…


End file.
